BIOMEDICAL INFORMATICS SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT As Cancer research continues to become increasingly data driven, many investigative studies underway at Rutgers Cancer Institute of New Jersey (CINJ) rely upon analysis of multi-dimensional data sets, high- resolution imaging, next generation sequencing and other information intensive technologies. The Biomedical Informatics shared resource (Bioinformatics) addresses these challenges through the use of high-throughput instrumentation, advanced data management systems, machine-learning technologies, high-performance cloud computing environments and state-of-the-art supercomputing capabilities. Under the direction of David J. Foran, PhD, the overarching mission of Bioinformatics is to provide leading- edge data acquisition and analysis tools, computational informatics expertise, data analysis, and intensive training to foster advances in research and discovery in investigative oncology. Application of these activities to genomic data from patient samples is enhancing patient care and initiating and sustaining productive collaborations among CINJ investigators and throughout the clinical and basic research community. To optimize the support we provide to our basic, clinical and population research programs Bioinformatics is organized into the following sections: Computational Imaging; Clinical and Research Information Technology (IT); Chemical Informatics and Drug Discovery; and Bioinformatics and Systems Biology.